Ballet
by Kali Beilschmidt
Summary: Chun-Yan es una brillante estudiante en una academia de danza, y su musa es una niña rubia con la que nunca ha intercambiado una sola palabra. ¿Podrá el paso de los años hacer que derrumben el invisible muro entre ellas? (Nyo!Rochu)


Chun-Yan/

Amaba tomar clases de danza desde que era pequeña, y toda mi vida las había tomado en una sola escuela.

Era en un edificio tan grande y hermoso, lleno de salones que rara vez tenían puerta y de los que emergía música tan distinta y hermosa con las que niños y adultos danzaban.

Recuerdo que la mejor parte de mi día era pasar por el salón de ballet, y ver a las niñas de leotardos blancos, todas ellas tenían más o menos mi edad, pero había una en específico, una niña que capturaba mi atención con tanta facilidad aunque yo sólo pasara caminando y no me detuviera para verla con más tranquilidad . Su largo pelo rubio estaba siempre recogido y adornado con un modesto moño rosa y su figura robusta se desplazaba con gracia por el salón.

Y pronto empecé a llegar más temprano a mis clases, por el simple hecho de poderte ver bailar aunque sea un poco más. Las primeras semanas no te diste cuenta de mi presencia, pero un día nuestras miradas se cruzaron. Esa fue la primera vez que te vi sonreír. Y durante mucho tiempo esa fue nuestra rutina, yo llegaba temprano, me asomaba a tu clase, me sonreías y me quedaba un rato. Eras lo más maravilloso que había en mi vida, a mi parecer eras tan hermosa.

Pronto ambas crecimos, ya no éramos unas niñitas, tus compañeras crecían contigo y a veces las maestras cambiaban. Pero aún así nuestra rutina perduró. La única diferencia era que cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaran ambas nos sonrojaríamos un poco.

Empezaron a llamarme señorita, y estoy segura de que a ti también, pues te veías como una, y al parecer eso era un problema para las personas a tu alrededor. Ambas éramos muy diferentes, tu cabello era más largo que el mío, tu piel más clara, y eras mucho más alta que yo, tenías un busto voluminoso para tu edad y al parecer estabas "gorda", yo era pequeña, plana, y a menudo me dirían que tenía figura de palito. Pero no veía ningún problema en ninguna de las dos. Para mi tú siempre fuiste hermosa, aunque eras muy diferente a mí.

Pronto empezó a irte mal en las lecciones, te tropezabas mucho y temblabas, te gritaban tanto por eso que juro que llegué a verte llorar. Ojalá hubiera podido decirte cuánto me dolían tus lágrimas.

Cambiaron los horarios de tus clases y ya no podía verte al principio, pero si me apresuraba podía verte cuando las tuyas terminarán. A veces te sentarías recargada en el espejo, sola y llorando y luego lanzarías tus zapatillas hasta el otro lado de la habitación, otras veces, cuando la maestra se iba y te dejaban sola con tus compañeras ellas solían decirte cosas tan horribles y unas llegaron incluso a pegarte. Me daba tanto miedo intervenir y solo me quedaría parada junto a la entrada del salón, una vez, solo una vez me miraste a los ojos mientras te molestaban, tus ojos violeta estaban llenos de miedo, era obvio que me estabas pidiendo ayuda, me necesitabas, pero yo no me moví, y tú lo comprendiste, sabías que yo también tenía miedo.

Así que golpeaste a tu abusadora directo en la nariz. Estaba tan sorprendida que salí corriendo, no podía creer lo que había visto.

No fuiste a clases el día siguiente, ni la semana siguiente, pasaron tres semanas hasta que te volví a ver. Y casi lloro. Tu rostro estaba terriblemente pálido, tu cabello ya no se veía suave, tus ojos violeta estaban apagados y tenías ojeras muy profundas. Te veías terriblemente delgada y rota. Y por primera vez en casi un mes me miraste a los ojos y sonreíste. Lloré, lloré como nunca había llorado en mi vida, y te acercaste a mi y me abrazaste.

Entre llanto me disculpe lo mejor que pude, por todo lo que no había hecho, pero me dijiste que todo estaba bien y cómo estúpida lo creí.

Te separaste de mi y te despediste besando mi mejilla, solo te observé mientras te alejabas por el pasillo. Al día siguiente cuando pasé por tu salón tus compañeras estaban sentadas en el piso mientras la maestra les decía algo entre llanto.

"Anya se ha quitado la vida..." con la mirada busqué entre todas las niñas, esperando ver tu cara de tristeza al enterarte de que una de tus compañeras se había ido por siempre, pero tú eras la única que faltaba. Me di cuenta de que nunca había preguntado por tu nombre, y en ese momento lo supe, tú eras quien se había ido. Me desplomé y empecé a llorar, buscándote por los pasillos con la mirada, cubriéndome la boca para evitar gritar, jamás nada me había dolido tanto y estoy segura de que nada podría superar esa horrible sensación. La culpa me carcomía, ¿estarías aquí si te hubiera hablado alguna vez?, ¿estarías aquí si te hubiera defendido?.

Los días empezaron a pasar de una manera monótona para mí, ya no pensaba, ya no me sentía viva, y cada noche me atormentaba con el hecho de que nunca hice nada por ti, tal vez habría podido bailar contigo alguna vez.

Tus compañeras organizaron un evento en tu honor, y podías ver a cada uno de sus pequeños rostros plagados de remordimiento, por haberte hecho sentir tan mal, por haberte llevado hasta el punto de odiarte tanto que te quitaste la vida.

Tus padres y tus hermanos sé sentaron en primera fila, tu hermano menor no pudo parar de llorar en todo el evento y tu hermano mayor estaba hecho un desastre.Y aún así los hicieron pasar al escenario y decir un discurso.

Cada vez que decían tu nombre me dolía, daría cualquier cosa por decirte que tan bonito es.

Al final todos regresamos a casa, ese día aprendí mucho de ti, tenías apenas dieciséis, un año menor que yo, te gustaban los girasoles y odiabas fervientemente el invierno.

No volví a esa escuela de baile, de hecho hasta el día de hoy no he vuelto a bailar.

Dudo que algún día pueda hacerlo pues cada vez que me pongo zapatillas y cierro los ojos la veo.

La primera sonrisa que me diste y me petrifico al saber que no volveré a verte sonreír.


End file.
